halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Series-101 Exoskeletal Infiltration Device
The Series-101 Exoskeletal Infiltration Device, or the EID, is an autonomous robotic organism created by Travolt Facilities in the year of 2554. Travolt started mass producing the EIDs, saving human lifes, but spending high cR. After this backfire, Travolt shut down every working Model One (pictured to the right) and created the smaller, but more advanced, Model Seven. The Model Seven peaked to the the top of technology at that time, but the Model Seven was looked down upon due to it's highly advanced and not to mention harsh grammar. The Model Seven continued service for two and a half years, until the Model Infilitrix, or the Model I was released. It developed feelings, and was the weakest, but fastest model in working order. After one month, most Model I's went AWOL, and destroyed their human allies, so every Model I was shut down. The final model was created in 2557, and was named the Model 100. When enough money was collected, all Models One and Seven were reactivated, helping in the war. Models Model One The Model One, pictured in the above, was the first EID model. This model was heavily armed, but large, and slow. Its arms were slow to move, and due to being made out of Ferrous, would rust. The back and all joints of the Model One were weak, not featuring much protection in those areas. When in undercover operations, the Model One used a mixture of Rubber Cement and the chemical known as Termiatrum. By mixing these two chemicals it created an adhesive similar to the look of skin. This mixture was weak though, and would melt in water and heat, or after little pressure, fall off. Along with this the mixture was said to feel like a rough ballistics gelatin. The Model One retained its cyberetic eyes, creating a very fake look altogether. In November of 2554, the Model One was discontinued, and replaced by the Model Seven. Model Seven The Model Seven was the "top of the line" model. It was the most known EID among them all, advertised in many billboards and posters. The Model Seven used a whole new design, with only one weak spot, the neck, and the first to test out the "Digital Body" feature. The Digital Body feature was the ability to mimic any human that is either bigger or the same size as the Model Seven. There were a few downsides to this feature, though. Upon touching something, the fake "hologram" would sink through the piece of land the Model Seven was touching, sinking in all the way to the actual skeleton of the Model Seven. The Model Seven was applicable to any weapon in the Human arsenal, scanned for the year 2555 and below. The Model Seven was also able to run, unlike the hulking Model One, which could only walk in slow and large steps. Model Infilitrix The Model Infilitrix, or Model I, is the fastest, most emotional, but weakest EID in the known Travolt arms. The series was the most unique EID at the time, taking on a more feminine design than the other Models. It took on the latest technology of Travolt, using many new pieces of technology, such as the Mimetic Polyalloy, taking the shape of any Human. This technology would create a fake "body" around the Model I, allowing for the Digital Body not to sink in, but for the Mimetic Polyalloy to take on the exact shape of the Digital Body, creating for a more realistic look. The Model I also included a "Plasma Gauntlet", a Plasma beam implanted onto the Model I's left hand, an implanted DNA reading of every member of the Travolt Facilities. After one month of use, the Model Is went AWOL, and killed at least 790 Human Allies, after developing emotions, of stopping every Human in the universe from killing each other, or at least, that was what they thought. Due to the highly advanced technology of the Model Is, the Model Is had to be eliminated by a gunshot to the T850 Plasma Reactor, in other words, the center of the rib area. It took three months to fully terminate the Model I, by either bombing them, or shooting them in the chest cavity, (The center of the rib area). The Model I was never reactivated, for two reasons. For one, most Model Is were terminated, and two, it was too risky to reactivate the remaining Model Is, that weren't killed by the Bomb blasts, but sent into standby mode. Model One-Hundred The Model 100 was the last, and most advanced model of the Travolt EID series. This model was created by seventeen doctors in the year 2557, combining almost every feature from the previous models. The only feature not re-implanted into the Model 100, was the Emotion Chip implanted into the Model I. The Model 100 used Mimetic Polyalloy, had no known weak spots, used the Digital Body feature, was small, but strong and quick, could, of course, run, used the Plasma Gauntlet, could adapt to any weapon, Alien, or Human, had the ability to scan the DNA, and mimic the appearance of any Travolt member, or ONI Operative. The Model 100 was also implanted with many new features, such as the ability to use Infrared at any chosen time, or the ability to "Cloak", using a hybrid of the technology used by the Sangheili, and the Cloaking used by the SPARTAN-IIIs. The Model 100 was armed with the technology to not only change appearance, but to mimic the voice of any person in the universe, the only downside to this was the host would have had to use a phone within the range of one year. The Model 100 also used the technology to jam & detect Radars, used on Special Operations missions. Gallery of EIDs File:A_400.jpg|An alternative picture of the Model One. File:A_800.jpg|The Model Seven. File:A_900.jpg|The Model Infilitrix. File:A_1000.jpg|The Model 100 File:A_2000.jpg|The Mimetic Polyalloy starts to take shape on the body of a Model I. File:A_3000.jpg|A "formed" Model I looks at its damaged Plasma Gauntlet. File:A_4000.jpg|A Model 100's examining of a DNA sample. File:A_5000.jpg|Ann image from a billboard, advertising the models Seven and I, just two weeks before the Model I's treason act. File:A_6000.jpg|A Model Seven's head on under construction. File:A_7000.jpg|A Model Seven is still underway. File:A_8000.jpg|The process is almost complete. (Outer Skeletal Parts Missing.) Trivia *The EIDs were modeled after the Terminators from the series by the same name, taking some of the same traits as them, as well as copied appearance. Category:Travolt Category:The After War Era